Tano/Main article
Tano is a male hyena. He is a member of Janja's clan. Initially, Tano was a loyal member of the clan. However, when he was appointed to be second-in-command alongside his clan mate, Nne, he took advantage of the position to control Janja. Along with Nne, he plotted to bait the Lion Guard into chasing a herd of antelope while the hyenas targeted a herd of oryxes. During the chase, Tano and Nne betrayed Janja and attempted to score the meal themselves, but they were thwarted by Kion's Roar of the Elders. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tano is first seen with his clan in the Outlands, where he is watching Janja chew on a bone. Along with his clan mates, he laughs at Janja for not noticing a butterfly on his head. Later, Tano sings "Tonight We Strike" and joins his clan in invading the Pride Lands. During the clan's attack on a herd of gazelles, Tano is defeated by Fuli, though he is ultimately banished from the kingdom by Kion's Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Tano joins his clan in attacking Jasiri, a friendly hyena. Though the clan at first has the upper hand, Kion joins Jasiri in battle and drives the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Jasiri laughs as Tano and his clan mates flee. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Tano participates in ambushing Kiara at Broken Rock, as Janja hopes to ransom her for Simba's kingdom. However, when the Lion Guard arrives in Kiara's defense, Janja calls for a retreat. "The Kupatana Celebration" When Dogo the jackal pup invades the hyenas' dens, Tano and his clan take chase. They eventually corner Dogo in a canyon, but the Lion Guard comes to the pup's rescue. Happy to have Dogo off his paws, Janja lets Kion take responsibility for the pup, and the clan returns to the deep Outlands. "Fuli's New Family" A foolish Bunga wanders into the Outlands, where he is surrounded by Tano and his clan. Fuli soon arrives to rescue him, and the clan pursues them along a river of lava. Just before the clan can defeat them, the rest of the Lion Guard arrives to chase them away. "Janja's New Crew" While the Lion Guard is patrolling the Pride Lands, Tano and his clan mates spy on them from a ridge. Janja plans to attack a herd of wildebeests once the team is out of sight, but he ends up slipping on mud and gives the clan away. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them back into the Outlands, where Janja vents his rage on Cheezi and Chungu. Janja accuses Cheezi and Chungu of always messing up his plans, and banishes them from the clan. He then appoints Tano and Nne in their place and orders them to drive Cheezi and Chungu out of the Pride Lands. The two obey, barking and snarling at Cheezi and Chungu until they flee to the Pride Lands. Later, Tano and Nne propose a plan to Janja: they bait the Lion Guard with a stampede of antelope and then change direction and attack a herd of oryxes instead. Impressed by the ingeniousness of the plan, Janja agrees. Together, the three start a stampede of antelope, and Tano and Nne force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. However, as they begin to chase the herd of oryxes, they betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a high cliff. However, as they corner the herd in a dead-end canyon, the Lion Guard arrives, and Kion expels the two hyenas with the Roar of the Elders. "Never Roar Again" When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Nala, who orders Janja to return to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion arrives and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. "Ono's Idol" Tano appears briefly during the musical sequence "Hadithi the Hero". "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" The dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Tano and the rest of the crew are attacking the elephants. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team then drives Tano and the clan away. Later, Tano helps attack the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives just in time, and Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Tano and the crew return to the Outlands, where they see Ushari. Janja tells him that the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past, and reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Presently, Ushari and Janja decide to get Makini's bakora staff, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. Tano and the others kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Tano and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Jasiri plays with two hyena pups, Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders Tano and the rest of his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Jasiri's sister Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. The Lion Guard soon arrives and engages in a fight with the hyenas, and Janja and his clan are effectively steered away from the edge of the steam vent. With the hyenas out of the way, Kion orders Beshte to push a large rock into the lava flow, which allows Jasiri and the pups to clamber to safety. Frightened at this point, Tano and the rest of the clan flee Janja. "The Morning Report" Tano helps his clan in trying to keep the Lion Guard from taking back Zazu, but he is defeated. "Divide and Conquer" Tano and his clan engage in a fierce battle with Rafiki and the Lion Guard, but he is defeated and the hyenas retreat. "The Scorpion's Sting" Tano and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley successfully burns to the ground, Scar orders Tano and the rest of the army to remain in the valley, that they might keep it. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "Undercover Kinyonga" The hyenas attempt to block up a river, but the Lion Guard camouflages themselves and launches a surprise attack. As the hyenas retreat, Tano and the others wonder how the Lion Guard had managed to learn such a trick, to which Kinyonga suddenly appears and takes the credit. Her unexpected appearance startles the hyenas, who fall into the river and careen over the edge of Hakuna Matata Falls. "The Hyena Resistance" Tano faces off against the Hyena Resistance along with the rest of his clan. "Pride Landers Unite!" Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Tano and his clan, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. ="The Fall of Mizimu Grove" = At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Tano and his clan, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Physical appearance Tano is small, but compact. He carries a slight hunch to his back, though it is much less drastic than that of his clan mate, Nne. His fur is pale gray, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are darker gray in color. His eyes, mane, paws, and tail are black. Personality and traits Despite his initial unassuming nature, Tano is clever and ruthless. He takes no shame in betraying his clan leader and acts derisively toward Janja, whom he believes to be of lesser intelligence. Ultimately, it is his arrogance that is his downfall, as he fails to respect Kion and the great power of the Roar of the Elders. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Dee Bradley Baker * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Dee Bradley Baker Gallery 2016-08-27-22 32 06.png 2016-08-27-22_34_22.png 2016-08-27-22_43_58.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles